9 Tailed Dragon
by Total nightshade
Summary: Naruto is learning new things all the time on his path to become a excellent shinobi but a sudden event crosses together two paths, they meet and intertwine for a purpose of saving all of humanity.
1. Fortunate Deal

_**9 Tailed Dragon**_

_**Chapter 1: Fortunate Deal**_

The crisp night air was refreshing a certain blond haired hyper-active ninja that resides in a certain village known for its lush landscape of green trees and plants surrounding urban shops and clan houses, the village of Konaha no sato. This boy was taking a stroll around the shops because it was the best time for sightseeing. This boy's name was known all over the village but most people referred to "it" as "Demon brat" just because he had the enemy of the village that crushed and killed many of the brave ninjas residing in his stomach.

It wasn't his fault that the Yondaime Hogake had chosen him to bear the cage for the infamous Kyuubi No Kitsune. The Kyuubi was the enemy that had killed many ninjas for a reason unknown to the village.

They had no idea what had made the great nine-tailed demon to come to their village leaving a path of destruction from wherever it passed. Most villagers never forgot when the demon fox was vanquished by the fourth hokage by sealing it inside of an infant who had just been born.

They took out all the rage of losing their loved ones on the poor boy who had to be the carrier for the destructive fox. Sometimes Naruto, the "demon vessel" as the villagers spat at his face whenever he passed by, would just ignore the name calling and the death threats but a small child can only take so much without any parents to comfort him.

There was one man that Naruto had held respect for and felt as if he was part of his family, the third hokage or "the professor" as he was known for throughout the lands as, The third hokage always listened to his problems whenever he felt like he couldn't take anymore abuse. The old man whose experience was shown through the wrinkles in face always gave Naruto a comforting speech and provided him with some of the essentials that every little kid would want. A well-fit meal as Naruto called which was just 25 or so bowls of ramen from Ichiraku's ramen stand.

It has been 12 years since the sealing of the Demon fox and for "the great Kyuubi-Sama" that was 12 years too much. He needed to escape or he would go insane. The disrespect that he held for the villagers who treated a kid who had no choice in his destiny of being a demon carrier like he was dirt under his finger nails or worse. Taking things to the extreme they would occasionally beat him to within an inch of his life.

He needed to stop this nonsense quickly; the other tailed demons would laugh at his situation if they were to see him now. "**HEY, brat! I have a proposition for you that seem to help me and you at the same time".** Naruto stopped in is tracks he did a double take looking to see if a dangerous villager with a broken bottle of blade in hand was approaching him, a natural reflex for the type of life he leads. "**Well what do you say; do you want to hear the terms of our agreement?" **'Am I going crazy I swear to Kami that I just heard a voice offering me some type of deal but when I look around no one's there' "**Of all the newborn infant's why did that stupid blond idiot seal me inside of another stupid blond idiot"**. "**I am the magnificent Kyuubi No Kitsune who was sealed inside you exactly 12 years ago."** 'That's impossible; the Yondaime killed you they never said you were sealed inside a baby.'

"I really think I'm going crazy, hearing dead demon's voices in my head." "**Look around dim-witted child, is there anyone else out there except you."** Naruto did notice that no one was there but he thought it was possible that the villagers were hiding somewhere so they could ambush by surprise. 'Well if I'm not crazy then show that you really are the nine tailed demon.' "**I thought you never would have asked." **The ground was quaking and an unearthly presence was making itself known to the outside world once again. Naruto was an unusual child, his face was accented with whisker marks, and the origin was unknown to every one. Suddenly those trademark whiskers grew showing a more feral side to the 12 year old. He growled out a low guttural noise as if he was longing for something and he finally received it, and in doing so he showed his teeth. His teeth were now sharp canines that would make the proudest of carnivores jealous. He was glowing orange. The little boy's voice had changed making it seem more demonic. "**Hmm this one has potential but he needs lots of work, of course with my help he'll become the most well known ninja throughout all the lands." "I guess I'll return to my cage for now but I might want to step out to stretch out my paws now and again." **The boy's physical appearance reverted back to the kid the village knew as the demon carrier.

"**You are still naive to the world around you; the third hokage made it an S class law that no one was to speak of the happenings on that fateful October day." "Now I'm letting you speak to me only because I think enough is enough." "The residents of this hypocritical village would abuse you to no end justifying their cause by saying it was me they were kicking and punching not a defenseless five year old." "I take pity on your situation even though I was described as a bloodthirsty demon I had a reason for coming into this village and rampaging through it." "A man of great evil who I should have known was just an instigator trying to get rid of his opponents without dirtying his hands." "This man who was snakelike in appearance slayed my kits and mate and said if I wanted revenge I should try to attack his home village Konoha, I was in a blind rage because of my loss so I didn't see through the underneath." I wanted revenge and if this was the only way to sate my thirst for revenge then so be it."**

'Wait Kyuubi-san, you mean to tell me that man was a Konoha shinobi?' "**Yes, but for know let me tell how this proposition will work out.**" "**I'll lend you my great knowledge of any particular subject pertaining to the ninja arts or any type of fighting you find particularly interesting." "As a bonus I'll teach you different techniques to stretch out your chakra reserves so that you will have amazing stamina when performing ninjutsu, also I will give you a strict training regime so that you gain more muscle mass, I don't think those numerous amounts of ramen you consume is excusable either." **'But you baka fox that's my only real delicacy that someone doesn't overcharge me for!'

"**I know that the restaurants here over price you other than the kind man Ichiraku, so that's why I decided you will travel to a different town to get whatever you need: food, groceries some ****new**** clothes." "That ratty bright orange jumpsuit just doesn't fit an aspiring ninja."** 'How will I travel to these places and buy these things when I don't know my way around and I have no money.' "**Don't fret little one for I have thought of everything, I will guide you with my knowledge of the lands around here and once you're there you can do some odd jobs for the residents." "Now that you're soaking up all this information return to your apartment and get a good night's rest, and if you have any questions ask away in your mind." '**One more thing Kyuubi-san, why are you helping me out' "**I just don't want to my carrier to end up weak and die without me lending a helping hand." "The more people, who fear and respect the better, don't abandon your friends but still show that can't be shaken so easily." "Drop the act; don't walk around acting like an idiot or else people won't take you seriously."**

'Um, just one more thing before you go back to sleep in your cage Kyuubi-san.' "**Why do you test my patience so, little one, I have answered all questions; what other question could you possibly have!?"** 'Well I was just wondering if you knew anything about the history of all of Konoha's greatest clans.' "**Yes I have roamed over all these lands before years and years ago." "I guess you want to know if there was an Uzumaki clan back then." '…' "Well I don't recall any clan with the name of Uzumaki." '**Oh, it's alright- I was just wondering' "**Maybe one day I'll tell you something that might help you get what you really desire, your family."** 'REALLY you know of something with that much power.' "**I'll tell ****only**** if you listen and do whatever I tell you to do." '**Hmph, okay but this secret better be the truth or I don't know what I'll do to you baka fox!' "**Ha, you can't reach me in here and you know that."** Naruto took a thinking position on the street floor. He was pondering how he would fulfill his promise to the demon if he was lying. **"One more thing little one we're traveling somewhere far to gather some information about the secret I'm going to tell you." **


	2. No Easy Way

9 Tailed Dragon

_**Chapter 2: No Easy Way**_

"Well let's see here… I got exactly two days to find decent weapons shop so I could buy some kick ass stuff and be a killer ninja!" as he finished his statement he threw out the fifth and last cup of instant ramen kept inside his cupboards.

The fox had told Naruto that ramen wasn't the best choice of meals to obsess over so in order for the awesome kitsune training course to fully impact him he had to fix his diet. A single tear dropped as Naruto looked at the empty cup. His excited face lost its glamour as he realized the truth.

"Nooo, you baka fox I just can't do it! I need ramen, it's what keeps me going each day!" inside narutos mindscape the demon just shook its head in frustration. "**Gaki you are insolent, incapable, and downright immature! Why should I help you if you won't help yourself!" **he took a second for Naruto to digest what he had said and the harsh tone it was said in before starting again. "**The life of a shinobi is filled with priorities that topple over and over every single thing that shinobi holds close to them. Sometimes you need to stop take a breath and review in your head what matters most your wants and needs or the wants and needs of those in distress. Personally being the king of all demons I had made sure each and every single tailed bijuu who had roamed and protected their respective elemental countries had no tribulations. If a quarrel broke out I was the first demon expected to be there in order to quell whatever was going down. Sometimes that meant interfering in the time I spent with my mate who I had loved with my entire demonic being."**

As this lecture went on and on Naruto started to listen in more and more intently. He realized that the fox had quite a reputation and his persona reflected that of a commander in an army. He was harsh to his troops, put them through hell and back, but in the end when war broke out he would be on the front lines and he would gladly risk his life for any of his men. "So fox, I start eating healthy and start training hard and you say this will bring respect from the villagers?" There was a grunt of approval. So Naruto went on into the village determined to find a weapon shop.

** "Gaki, where are we going? I thought I told you we were leaving here to find you your sources of nutrition and whatever needs that came from a store from other villages." **Naruto halted in his spot and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yea!" then his face changed from the emotion of embarrassment to that of concern. "How do you suppose I get past the gate guards? They will most definitely not let me through the gates, you know not wanting the infestation to spread out into the world and all that other bull" as Naruto finished stating this he looked down and shook his head.

The demon king thought for a second to himself. "**Well if the kit lets me take control of his body for a bit I could definitely mess around with these jerks and simply walk out the gates without a worry buuutttt…. I think this should be the gaki's first test!**" So finally making up his mind the demon fox spoke out to its carrier. "**I decided as your new sensei that you will be tested and your first test to leave Konohagakure without getting into a fight with a guard."** A sly grin that showed the deadly canines on the demon could be seen from Naruto even though he still doesn't even know how the demon king looks like. "Fine let's do this then!" Unbeknownst to the Naruto there was a quiet figure lurking in the shadows. … … … tiny footsteps one by one the figure took to get near the target but careful not to alert the target.

Naruto had a reputation of being a prankster in the ninja academy so he was already an expert at making smoke bombs that weren't of the best quality but served its purpose for a good minute. He also had started gathering wired metal from the back of expensive weapon shops and cutting it up and sharpening the points to make senbons. Bringing his makeshift weapons along with him in a pouch he created from cutting fabric from his sleeping quilt he headed straight for the city gates. "Yosh! I will definitely do this and complete my test!" Excitement rang out into the open air. "I'll run on top of the roofs to get there faster. After I pass I wonder what the baka fox will reward me with?"

"No…" the figure from the shadows whispered.

* * *

Konoha was known for being a place of full of prestigious clans and the lowly villagers below them. There was no real middle class; you either had a lot of money or little to no money at all. One of the most prestigious and wealthy clans was the Hyuuga clan. In this clan the lifestyle of Hyuuga's reflected that of the lifestyle of a resident of Konoha. There were the clan members that were high in power and money and then there were the dirt poor second class members who were given no respect.

Right now the Hyuuga head clan member was profusely confused as to how they had let such an event happen. It was little Hinata's thirteenth birthday and the clan head wanted to shower their daughter with beautiful gifts. But there could be no shower of gifts if there was no birthday girl on which the gift shower would take place over. What a predicament! "Where is she? Maybe she left with Neji again, or walked off to the stream to relax?" All of a sudden a second class ember entered the clan heads room. "Excuse me leader but Akora has spotted your daughter sneaking around the demon carrier. This puzzled the clan head to no end.

"Go out and find Neji Hyuuga, ask him if he knows about any of this and if he doesn't answer you send him to me." The second level Hyuuga sternly bowed and left. "Uzumaki Naruto, left out in the cold after such a trying task was placed upon his shoulders, what do you want with this boy Hinata?"

* * *

Naruto readied himself waiting atop a building spying on the three chunin guards that looked over the gate "Okay fox, I'm going to do this!" Four smoke bombs simultaneously dropped from the air and instantly the chunin were on their guard. Naruto had no idea where exactly the pressure points were on the human body but he did have more than decent accuracy thanks to his practicing with the senbons whenever he had the chance. First he threw three senbon at the first chunin guard. The guard side stepped the first senbon but the second and third connected with the left and right front shoulder muscles of the guard and he was knocked backwards, not knocked out but unable to get up. The other two rushed Naruto, panicking he threw out more senbon. These he had purposely aimed for their legs. One guard launched a side kick aiming at Naruto's head just in time Naruto ducked and threw the senbon hitting the back of his left and right thigh. The guard immediately lost balance and doubled over falling straight on his face. He yelled out to his companion to be careful and the last guard was the most intimidating of the three. He was built like a wrestler, muscles bulging through his shirt and making it so he couldn't even close his chunin vest.

Naruto had slightly grew some confidence and was ready to go on the attack once more when before Naruto could reach into his pouch the guard went on the offensive and lunged towards the yellow haired menace. Naruto stuck his tongue out towards the guard who barely missed tackling the boy and knocking him unconscious. "Nyah nyah, you missed me ya big doof!!" Naruto shook his butt in front of the guard and smacked it twice. All the chunin guard did was chuckle softly to him and open his closed fist revealing something that made Naruto's face pale. In the guards palm was Naruto's weapon pouch. The guard turned around and flung the pouch far off into the forest outside of Konoha. "Uhhh, sorry about that sir… I mean I was just kidding around. You know how kids like me could get right?" All that was heard was the cracking of knuckles and a soft snicker from the last chunin.

"**Steel yourself gaki, I wanna see how long you last before I have to intervene and save our lives."** "Just save me now." whined the preteen pre-ninja. And off without a warning the chunin charged Naruto with blinding speed. 'Holy Shi-'was all that went through Naruto's mind before he closed his eyes and swung out with his fists. All he connected with was air but when he opened his eyes he saw the guard on the floor lying asleep. "You should've been more careful Naruto-san!"

"Hinata is that... is that you Hinata-chan?" The Hyuuga heiress in all her glory was standing proud next to the sleeping body with a look of playfulness on her face. To Naruto, Hinata had always seemed a bit off. But he knew the extent of her powers were since she was raised by the famous Hyuuga clan. "What did you?" Hinata put a finger to her chin and tapped a moment to recall all the five seconds that had passed just now. "Well simply put I rushed in last minute sent some chakra infused attacks to the non lethal pressure point in his neck, made him fall to floor fast asleep, and waited for you to open your eyes." She finished with a smile. She was something else, her indigo hair was about mid bicep length and was put into a high ponytail. Her attire consisted of a large dark blue jacket that went down to her shins with the hyuuga insignia imprinted on the back. She had fishnet underneath the jacket but most of the time she had her jacket closed. She also wore light grey khaki pants and on her feet were the traditional open toed sandals.

"Well Hinata thanks for all your help but I got to get going now. See ya!" Naruto rushed for the exit but was caught by the collar of his orange jumpsuit. "Wait a second will ya, sheesh! Where are you in such a rush to?" He thought about his answer before he replied "Off to find adventure and maybe battle some pirates you know my usual schedule!" She scoffed at his remark barely keeping back the feeling of rolling her eyes. "Hey wait a second… How'd you know I was here Hinata-chan?" She coughed as the question caught her off-guard. "Well you see it's my birthday and everything so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my house to celebrate. I mean Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, and my cousin Neji will be there maybe even Sasuke will decide to join after all he was under the extensive care of the Hokage after that brutal incident with his family. He's almost normal again!"

Naruto mulled the proposition in his head for a bit, knowing what the fox's answer will be he didn't bother asking for his opinion. "**Listen gaki, remember what I said before. You need to get stronger so that one day it won't be you who needs saving but rather you will save this girl from distress. You need to start your training ASAP!"** Naruto had just tuned out the demon, 'This'll be the last stop before I leave the village, don't worry fox it won't take long at all' "Okay Hinata-chan, let's go!" This put an immediate smile on her lips and she grabbed him by the wrist and they hurried of towards the Hyuuga clan house. Naruto looked back at the scene of the chunin guards and laughed to himself 'I guess they got the _point_, you just can't mess with Konoha's number one ninja-to-be!' "**Stupid kid"** Kyuubi muttered as he knew his carrier was off to spend time with his friends and delay the training even more than it should have been.

* * *

_**Well I guess I got explaining to do. Firstly I made Hinata one year older than Naruto cause I like older women and I needed to reflect that in this story. Second I want to point out that this story will take a different course each and every single chapter I write as far as who gets paired with Naruto. I want him to be kinda free at first and then whoever catches his attention the most will be paired with him. And yes hinata in my story is outgoing but no not in the IN-YOUR-FACE way like Anko or the dumb blonde way like Ino before she passes the genin exams, no Hinata will be enigma to unravel for you, my readers' pleasure. Sorry for taking up all this time just to rant. PEACE until next time **_


End file.
